Black Orchid
by amariys
Summary: In Kuroko's opinion, black orchid is the only flower fitting for Akashi. Very light Aka/Kuro. One-shoot complete.


**Title: **Black Orchid

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **1758 words

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is not mine. No trademark infringement or material profit gained from the making of this story.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **In Kuroko's opinion, black orchid is the only flower fitting for Akashi. Very light Aka/Kuro.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya had a really tight rein around his emotions. Thanks to that, there were very few things that could affect the calm he always had, let alone manage to change his facial expression. That ability was one Kuroko got from his personal training in his early years. After all, one would need the skill to numb the feelings so they wouldn't be hurt continuously when their presence was never noticed, or even seen, by everyone else. Without this defense system, Kuroko might not survive his elementary school years where he waited alone on his desk for such a long time but still no one would came and ask him to play together because they just _couldn't see him._

Being invisible could be really painful. Kuroko didn't want to feel like that anymore.

So when he entered Teikou, Kuroko tried to change himself. Maybe if he had the initiative to participate in events or any activities involving lots of people, sooner or later someone would finally notice him. Kuroko just wanted someone to _see_ him because he was bored to death by loneliness. Sadly, even after applying into the basketball club, the strongest and best club in Teikou, people still missed his presence. But, it was alright. Kuroko wouldn't—couldn't—feel hurt anymore just because of that. Besides, it was just one year. If he kept on training and managed to get a place in the second string, people would surely be watching him.

With those thoughts firmly in mind, Kuroko kept on training even after the official training hour was over and the team members had all left the gym. Kuroko trained until the sky turned red blood in color. The squeaking of his shoes and the sound of ball bouncing on the floor were his most loyal companions—until the school janitor did his round and asked Kuroko to go home because it had become too dark.

Kuroko believed in equivalent trade concept. He was sure everything in this world happened according to the cause-and-effect law. Every effort would surely be rewarded, that was why he never gave up, even if sometimes the tiredness in his bones made him wanted to cry and loneliness gnawed on his chest. Humans are social creatures, so even Kuroko needed the warmth caused by interacting with other people. As long as he was still invisible, he wouldn't be able to get his deepest wish—which was also a basic need for every human.

Perhaps God saw Kuroko's determination, or perhaps He just pitied the boy who, in his tiredness, always fell asleep even before he touched his bed, or maybe it was simply because the law of equivalent trade really did exist—whatever the reason was, in the end Kuroko's hard work really paid off.

When Aomine Daiki talked to him for the first time, Kuroko was very surprised. He couldn't even move his suddenly heavy tongue. If only Kuroko hadn't gotten perfect control over his emotions, he might have cried right then and there. Aomine was the first person who _saw_ Kuroko, even if—technically speaking—the ace of Teikou at first only saw the basketball Kuroko played. However, it was still true Aomine was the first person who stepped into Kuroko's loneliness. Ever since that, Kuroko no longer felt burdened by disappointment every time he finished practicing. He enjoyed his practice with Aomine, but selfishness and perhaps greed made Kuroko still dissatisfied. He wanted more people to see him.

When Akashi came to observe his practice with Aomine, Kuroko couldn't believe his luck. He didn't even have to wait for long until his wish was truly granted. After that practice, Akashi had come to him and up until now Kuroko could still remember how Akashi's eyes stared straight at Kuroko's sky blue orbs as the red haired man inquired his name. Akashi saw _him_. He really saw the person named _Kuroko Tetsuya_.

Perhaps, if someone would ever ask what he thought of Akashi, Kuroko would answer: a savior.

**xXXx**

That day, as per usual, the regular members of Teikou's basketball team gathered in front of the school's gate to go home together. Frankly, no one knew since when and how this activity became a habit, because, to be honest, they weren't close friends, let alone _best _friends. True, they were fighting for the same team, playing in the same court and working together to gain victory, but those were the extent of their relationship. Outside the court, their personalities clashed against each other. There were only very few things they could agree on. Even so, no one of them had ever missed this small routine.

"_Ne_, _ne_, look, this is my new picture! They really do put it in the magazine!" Kise Ryouta, a regular member slash model said enthusiastically as he fished out a magazine from inside his bag. He flipped the pages for a while before finding the part he wanted to show. In one of the magazine's fashion columns, Kise's face looked back up from the page, and it had to be admitted the blond man looked handsome enough to be featured in the magazine.

"Ah, you're so noisy, Kise. I don't give a damn for your picture. The only photos I want to see are Horikita Mai's." Aomine yawned as he walked pass the Teikou's small forward without even a glance to the magazine Kise extended to him.

"How cruel, Aomine_cchi_!"

Murasakibara followed the ace of Teikou without saying a word. He was too busy munching on the popcorn he got from God-knows-where. He was never interested in things other than sweets, junk foods and Akashi, anyway.

"Hmph, you look like a girl here." Midorima Shintarou, Teikou's number one shooter, said after he took a glance at the picture Kise showed. Midorima wasn't impressed at all. He just pushed his glasses higher with his fingers before passing Kise by. Kise's louder whines fell on deaf ears.

"_Maa, maa, _ignore them, Ki-_chan_. They are just jealous of you!" Momoi Satsuki smiled soothingly. She then took the magazine from Kise's hand so she could see the blond man's picture clearer. "This is really good, Ki-_chan_, even if you do look a little bit girly!"

"Eh, even Momo_cchi_ thinks so too?" Kise's lips formed a pout at the manager's statement. He had thought he could make his friends impressed when they saw the picture. Apparently, he was very wrong.

"Perhaps it's because the sun flowers around you. What do you think, Akashi-_kun_?" Momoi turned to a red haired man who walked slightly behind her.

Akashi Seijuurou gave her an inquiring look; most likely he didn't even bother to pay any attention to the conversation his teammates had. Momoi just smiled and showed the magazine she held to their captain. Akashi then took in the picture of Kise Ryouta in what looked like sea of sun flowers. The model was standing in the center of the sun flower's garden, face slightly tilted to the camera with a bright smile adoring his handsome face. Akashi lifted his brows.

"Not bad, Ryouta," he praised sincerely, making Kise's face brightened immediately. "Sun flowers … I think it's fitting for you." He continued with a smirk.

Kise's smile faltered. He didn't know whether Akashi was praising or mocking him. Kise didn't even know the meaning of sun flowers, after all.

"I agree, Akashi-_kun_," Kuroko's sudden voice made Kise and Momoi jumped in surprise, even though Akashi just stared calmly at the blue haired man. "Sun flower … at least Kise-_kun _has the sincerity that becomes one of the flower's meanings."

"Kuroko_cchi_ …" hearing Kuroko's words, Kise's eyes sparkled with happiness. He was too happy, perhaps, that tears gathered on his eyes, making them brighter than usual. "I really _really _like you, Kuroko_cchi_!" Kise jumped to hug Kuroko, but sadly Momoi, who had guessed Kise would do just that, immediately blocked his path because she didn't want anyone else hugging her Kuroko.

In the end, Kise and Momoi were too busy fighting over Kuroko to realize they had been walking too far from the blue haired man, leaving their crush behind with Akashi. Kuroko himself didn't really care. Kise and Momoi could be very noisy at times—like right now—and Kuroko was grateful for the silence.

"I never thought you know the meaning of flowers, Tetsuya." Akashi sounded interested, as if he wanted to know even more about Kuroko.

Kuroko allowed his lips to form a small smile. "Not for any particular reasons. I just like to read."

"Hmm," Akashi closed the magazine in his hands—Kise and Momoi had forgotten about the magazine fully because of their argument—before turning around to gaze at the sixth regular member. "If that's so, then tell me, what kind of flower do you think resembles me the most?"

Kuroko didn't even have to think before he answered, "Black orchid."

Akashi's lips curved into a slow smile. "Black orchid? Interesting choice, Tetsuya. Does that mean you will follow all of my orders?"

Kuroko returned Akashi's gaze directly, letting his captain saw the sincerity in his sky blue orbs. "Of course, Akashi-_kun_." There was no doubt in Kuroko's answer. After all, Akashi had saved him from loneliness. At the very least, Kuroko wanted to reply the red haired man with absolute obedience.

For once, Akashi was silent after hearing Kuroko's words. Then, his gaze softened. The Teikou's captain took few calm steps towards the man known as Teikou's secret weapon. Kuroko stayed on his place, his feet nailed to the ground, making him capable only to watch with wide eyes as Akashi reached out a hand to cup Kuroko's cheek gently. Akashi dipped his head down, closing the gap between them with a soft kiss. A kiss that was perfect for both of them.

Kuroko closed his eyes, but the kiss was broken far too soon, he hadn't even properly enjoying the bliss. Akashi was already pulling away. Slowly, Kuroko opened his eyes, trying to control his expression to that of a blank mask, but still couldn't hide the slight frown between his brows.

Akashi chuckled. "Be patient, Tetsuya. For now, I think we should join the others before they came searching for us."

Kuroko sighed. He really wanted Akashi to continue their kiss, but hadn't he, himself, promised to obey Akashi's orders? Besides, Akashi just asked him to be patient. Kuroko could do that.

"Yes, Akashi-_kun_." He just hoped Akashi wouldn't make him wait for too long.

**xXXx**

**Glossarium:**

Sun flowers: Strength, wisdom and sincerity

Black orchid: Absolute authority or power.


End file.
